


A Snowy Winter's Day

by Stories_can_make_us_fly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, Fluff, Love, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Snow, Steve and Bucky living their best life, cameo from Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_can_make_us_fly/pseuds/Stories_can_make_us_fly
Summary: Steve loves Bucky. Bucky loves snow. And Steve.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	A Snowy Winter's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,  
> this is a Christmas present for my best friend.  
> It's inspired by the Funko pop Cap Snowman figure, believe it or not. XD  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, too, and Merry Christmas!
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> (There might be a sequel at some point in the future.)

**A Snowy Winter's Day**

"Buck. Wake up!"

A low grumble from deep beneath the covers was the only response. But Steve wasn't so easily swayed. He crawled onto the bed behind Bucky and sneaked a hand into the pile of blankets. Bucky made a noise when Steve found his way under his shirt and tickled the soft skin there. Seconds later, his head emerged. Blinking sleepily, he looked up at him.

"What do you want?"

His voice was raspy from sleep and his eyes were barely open. Steve's heart melted a little in his chest. Forgetting everything else for a moment, he pulled his boyfriend close and kissed him softly. Bucky hummed happily in surprise and wrapped his arms around Steve. The blankets engulfed them in a warm cocoon while they kissed. After a series of slow kisses, they broke apart and just looked at each other.

"Morning," Bucky whispered softly and reached out to gently stroke Steve's cheek.

Steve caught his hand in his own and pressed a soft kiss to his palm.

"Good morning."

"Any particular reason you woke me up at eight on a Sunday?" Bucky wanted to know as Steve pressed kiss after kiss to his hand, his arm, his face.

"Hm? Oh, yeah," Steve pulled back a little. "It's snowing."

Bucky's eyes lit up like a kid's on Christmas day and Steve fell in love all over again. Despite everything, despite all he had been through, Bucky hadn't lost his ability for joy and wonder. Or rather, he had found it again. And a snowy Sunday? Right on top of the list of wondrous adventure. Steve gave Bucky another kiss before standing up.

"Come on, then. Before it's melting again."

For that, Bucky pinched him in the side and pulled him back down on the mattress.

"Oy, you Grinch, don't talk about melting snow."

Steve let out a very undignified squeak he would forever deny making as Bucky tickled him mercilessly.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Steve gasped between bouts of laughter.

Bucky grinned and got out of bed while Steve was catching his breath. He was still lying on the bed when Bucky came back from the bathroom. He turned around to watch his boyfriend as he stood in front of the wardrobe to look for his favorite blue sweater. Even dressed in a raggedy shirt and old sweatpants, Bucky was gorgeous. Steve couldn't believe how lucky he was to have him. To love him. To share his life with him.

When Bucky caught Steve staring, he said over his shoulder, "See something you like, Rogers?"

Steve hauled himself up and wrapped his arms around Bucky from behind, pressing a kiss to his neck.

"Maybe. There's this guy, you know. Real pretty and blue eyes to lose yourself in for days."

"Yeah? Must introduce me to him some day."

"Hmmm," Steve hummed against his skin. "Have to think about that. He's a real catch and I like to have him all to myself."

Bucky grinned and turned around in Steve's arms.

"Is that so? Well, he's a lucky man, then."

"Not as lucky as I am."

It took them another thirty minutes before they finally made it outside. As they stood on the porch and overlooked their back yard, Bucky's mouth dropped slightly open. Over night, mountains of snow had come down. The ground surrounding their country house was a sea of white. The trees were frosted over and resembled a forest of crystals. The lake had a thick layer of ice on it. But the most beautiful thing was the light in Bucky's eyes as they wandered over this winter wonderland. Steve took Bucky's hand and dragged him down the steps. They giggled like school children, throwing themselves and each other into banks of snow. Steve made snow angels and Bucky built a snow castle. Steve looked at it with a tilted head as he finished his latest snow angel. When Bucky saw Steve's slightly raised eyebrows, he shrugged and said, "There are sand castles, why not a snow castle?"And really, who could argue with that?

The inevitable snow ball fight broke out just after lunch. Bucky barricaded himself in behind the shed while Steve took cover behind the small spruce they had planted in the fall. It was a brutal battle, none of them giving any ground. Finally, Bucky risked a breakout. Steve met him head on and they ended up rolling on the ground, laughing as they tried to shove snow in the other's face. It was touch and go for a while before Steve managed to pin Bucky underneath him.

"Okay, okay, truce!" Bucky cried out just as Steve was about to shove a handful of snow down his front.

Steve grinned. "Truce? Pretty sure, I'm winning here."

"In your dreams, Rogers."

Bucky grabbed him by the arms to throw him over and in the next second Steve found himself on his back, Bucky holding him down with his weight.

"Fine, truce," he conceded. Bucky smiled triumphantly and was about to make some smug comment, but before he had the chance to say anything, Steve sat up and kissed the grin off his lips. Wrapped around each other, they lost themselves in their kiss. Bucky's lips were soft and warm and he tasted faintly of chocolate. It was intoxicating and Steve wanted to do nothing else for the rest of his life than to sit here in the freezing snow and kiss the love of his life.

Bucky broke the kiss and rested theirs foreheads together.

"I love you."

Steve smiled at him, looked into his warm blue eyes, full of love and happiness.

"I love you, too."

When they started to get cold and contemplated the idea of getting up, fate intervened to put a wrench in their so far perfect Sunday. Steve's phone, left on the side table in the sun room, made that loud and blaring noise. That noise he couldn't ignore, because it meant major trouble and he needed to help, even if he was technically retired.

Bucky let out a deep sigh and hung his head a little in defeat. Steve put a hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry."

Bucky closed his eyes for a second.

"I know. It's okay. Just promise me to be safe and come back home to me."

"I will. Always."

Steve gave him one more lingering kiss before they both got up and he went inside. His phone still made that infernal sound. When he picked up, he didn't even get the chance to say anything as Tony shouted at him.

"Cap, finally! Get your ass over here!"

A loud crash and the firing of something explosive interrupted him before he continued.

"Someone turned all the Christmas decorations at Macy's into evil robots and now they're wreaking havoc over the city. We managed to contain them, but there are so damn many."

A vision of the Hulk fighting of evil plastic reindeer and maniacal Christmas elves came up before Steve's eyes and he had to bite down hard on the insides of his cheeks to stop himself from laughing out loud.

"Give me five minutes, Tony."

"Hurry up. The Doctor will make you a portal."

And sure enough, just as Steve was ready one of Doctor Strange's portals appeared in front of him. With a last regretful sigh Steve stepped through and threw his shield just in time to stop a big gingerbread man from climbing up at the side of a building.

Exhausted, Steve dragged himself up the front stairs. He was so damn tired and wanted nothing more than to fall into his bed and sleep for the next ten hours, at least. The fight had been long and tedious and more times than he cared to count just plain ridiculous. It had been an entirely new experience for him to be beaten up by a life sized Teddy bear with a Santa hat and a giant candy cane. The others hadn't fared much better. A horde of Christmas Elves had battled fiercely with Thor while Tony had been in a boxing match with three Santa Clauses. Rudolph and a herd of reindeer had chased Nat around and the Hulk had had a hard time to dodge all the toy blocks being thrown at him by porcelain dolls and nutcrackers.

Steve could only hope that no one had managed to get any footage. He would never live this down. But knowing his luck and modern day habits of recording everyone and everything, someone already had uploaded the whole thing on YouTube. On the bright side, Bucky would laugh himself silly when he saw it. Steve would gladly look like a fool a hundred times over, if it created just the tiniest of smiles on Bucky's face.

Speaking of which, where was he? The house was mostly dark. Only the Christmas tree beside the fire place and the garland wrapped around the staircase gave off some light. Steve was about to go upstairs and check if Bucky had gone to bed. Which would be very unlikely as he normally waited for Steve to come home. Just as he set his foot on the first step he saw light in the garden. Following it, Steve stepped through the back door and found his absent boyfriend. Bucky sat on the porch swing, a ton of blankets around him and a steaming mug in his hands.

"There you are. Been wondering where you've gotten to."

"Waited for you to come home," Bucky answered and made room for him on the swing. Needing only a few steps to reach him, Steve gave Bucky a kiss while snuggling in beside him.

"How was it? The fight?"

Bucky's voice sounded casual, a little too casual.

Steve closed his eyes and sighed.

"You saw it, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did."

And then he started laughing. A hysterical fit of laughter with tears streaming down his face. It was the kind of laugh that warmed Steve's heart and he could never be mad about something that gave Bucky so much joy.

"I'm ... I'm sorry, Stevie. I didn't mean to laugh. It's just ..."

And he was gone again. Steve waited patiently for Bucky to recover.

"I'm sorry," he repeated when he could speak again.

"It's alright. Although if you want to make amends, I could do with a kiss," Steve said with a grin. Bucky's eyes glinted. He leaned in close and whispered, "As many as you want."

Steve felt his knees go weak as Bucky kissed him passionately.

"I'm sorry I had to leave today," Steve said softly and caressed Bucky's face with his fingers when they broke apart. Bucky leaned into the touch for a moment before giving Steve a peck on the lips and resting his head on his shoulder.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. And I kept myself entertained."

Steve put an arm around him and looked out into the garden.

"Yeah, I can see that."

It was hard to make out in the darkness, but with the faint light emanating from the house and the Christmas decorations they had put up outside Steve could see various snow figures and shapes. The most prominent one was the snowman a few feet away from them, visibly illuminated by a string of Christmas lights.

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company. But eventually, Steve had to ask.

"Hey, Buck?"

"Yeah?"

"That snowman."

A beat of silence.

"What about him?"

"Why is he looking like ... that?"

Because the snowman wasn't dressed like an ordinary snowman with a top hat and a broom in hand. No. He was wearing a red, white, and blue scarf as well as red mittens with a star on it. In his left stick hand he held a tiny Captain America shield and on his head, right above his carrot nose, he had a replica of Steve's helmet. His big black coal eyes were staring into the distance and looked surprisingly thoughtful.

Bucky beside him cuddled up to him some more and wrapped his arms a little tighter around him. His voice sounded sleepy and Steve could tell his eyes were falling shut when he answered, "I missed you. And I thought it would be nice for you to be here in spirit, at least."

In that moment, Steve's heart felt so full of love that it was almost too much. Almost. Holding Bucky close, he kissed him on the forehead and said, "I missed you, too."

From Bucky's deep and even breathing Steve could tell that he was fast asleep. A bright smile on his face, Steve pulled the blankets closer around them and closed his eyes. He was warm and comfortable with the love of his life in his arms.

What more could he want? Steve had never been happier.


End file.
